TMNT 2012 - FanEpisodio - Sin Descanso
by Kurone
Summary: Mientras las tortugas buscaban un cilindro de mutageno se encuentran con Leatherhead el cual no a parado de escapar, correr y luchar contra el Krang junto con Slash ya que los persiguen por saber información importante.


TMNT 2012 - FanEpisodio: Sin Descanso

**Personajes:** Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Leatherhead, Slash.

**Villano:** Krang.

**Resumen:** Mientras las tortugas buscaban un cilindro de mutageno se encuentran con Leatherhead el cual no a parado de escapar, correr y luchar contra el Krang junto con Slash ya que los persiguen por saber información importan.

**Nota del autor:** Por el resumen tal ves estén confundidos ya que pongo a Leatherhead y Slash, bueno, aclarare eso:

Hace poco me empecé a plantear la posibilidad de Slash haciendo equipo con Leatherhead y Newtralizer y me gusto la idea, pero creo que seria muy pronto el hacer un fiction con Slash, Leatherhead y Newtralizer haciendo equipo (Team Roar!) aparte que no tengo una personalidad fija para Newtralizer, asi que tal vez cuando vuelva a salir Newtralizer (creo que es una salamandra) tal vez escribiré un Fic con esos tres.

Probablemente este Fic no tenga mucho que ver con la historia ya que Leatherhead no esta en la Dimensión X y Slash no es un villano... o bueno, ya no. Asi que para que puedan entender el fic les sugiero que olviden que Slash es un Villano, que Leatherhead esta en la Dimensión X y que se planteen que estos dos son equipo, asi sera mas entendible.

Y sin mas empiezo con el Fic.

.:~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~:.

Era muy noche en la ciudad de Nueva York, lo suficiente para que no hubiera nadie en la calle, lo que era muy ventajoso para las cuatro tortugas mutantes que estaban en el Shellraiser siendo indicados por el rastreador de mutageno que tenia Donnie.

- Estas seguro que es por aqui? — pregunto algo frustrado Leonardo el cual estaba conduciendo el vehículo desde hace poco menos de una hora.

- Si, casi llegamos — dijo Donatello viendo su rastreador.

- Creo que ya dijiste eso... 12 veces — dijo Raphael el cual estaba mas frustrado que Leonardo.

- Tranquilos, esta ves estoy muy segur- ¡ALTO! — Leonardo freno bruscamente y todos en el vehículo se golpearon con algo.

- Donnie, creo que ya habia comentado que me digas esas indicaciones CON TIEMPO — dijo Leonardo algo enojado mientras abría la puerta del vehículo y se paraba.

- Si amigo, tres frenadas mas y el cerebro se me saldrá por las orejas — se paro algo adolorido del costado.

- No tienes porque preocuparte, dudo que tengas cerebro — dijo maliciosamente Raphael saliendo del auto junto con sus hermanos.

- Por aqui — dijo Donatello yendo hasta un callejón y ahi vio el mutageno aun cerrado escondido entre un montón de periódicos.

- Bien misión cumplida, tenemos que volver — dijo Leonardo saliendo del callejón y yendo hacia el Shellraiser pero de repente unos pasos rotundamente fuertes y rápidos se empezaron a escuchar yendo a su dirección haciendo que las cuatro tortugas se pusieran en alerta y sacaran sus armas, para su sorpresa, los pasos eran de Leatherhead el cual doblaba la esquina hacia su dirección.

- ¡Leatherhead! — Dijo Mikey emocionado y Donatello dio unos pasos hacia atrás escondiéndose entre Raphael y Leonardo, Leatherhead paro enfrente de las tortugas y notoriamente agotado se apoya en una rodilla.

- Michelangelo... mis Amigos... — el cocodrilo estaba notoriamente exhausto.

- ¿Leatherhead? ¿Que pasa? — pregunto Leonardo preocupado y casi todas las tortugas se acercaron preocupados.

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones... tenemos que huir... — con esas palabras Leatherhead no pudo mas y se desplomo en el suelo pero aun estaba consiente — ... Ahora... — dijo eso ultimo con un tono de desesperación y las tortugas preocupadas cargaron a su amigo y lo metieron como pudieron al Shellraiser y Leonardo empezó a conducir.

- Tenemos que ir a la guarida — dijo Leo con firmeza.

- No, solo conduce… hay que despistarlos — dijo Leatherhead tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Despistarlos? — pregunto Mikey.

- ¡Ya esta bien! ¡Di lo que pasa! — dijo Raphael arto des misticismo.

- Desde hace cuatro dias e sido perseguido por el Krang… sin descansar… sin dormir… sin comer ni beber… no hemos hecho nada mas que no sea correr y pelear… nos han estado rastreando – dijo aun tratando de recuperando el aliento.

- "Hemos"? — pregunto Donnie.

- Si... yo y Slash — Raphael hiso una mueca de angustia al pensar que su amigo estaba en igual condición.

- ¿Rastreados? ¿Pero porque? ¿Como? — pregunto Leonardo con cierta angustia

- Estábamos cerca de una bodega Krang, y sin querer escuchamos información muy valiosa… por desgracia fuimos detectados y empezamos a pelear… pero eran demasiados, elegimos escapar… pero nos implantaron estos rastreadores — Leatherhead les enseño su costado izquierdo y vieron un aparato plateado y pequeño.

- ¿Y porque no se lo quitan? — pregunto Raphael.

- No podemos, estos rastreadores los avía visto ya en la Dimensión X… al ser retirados o atacados causan una explosión demasiado intensa para poderla soportar… por eso no hemos parado de correr.

- Pero donde esta Slash? — pregunto Raphael con obvia preocupación.

- No se, pensamos en dividirnos para ser mas fácil el encontrarlos sin tener que ir a su guarida… con estos rastreadores… seria muy riesgoso para ustedes, no lo eh visto por 2 dias… no se si lo capturaron... o si continua con vida — eso ultimo hiso que las tortugas tuvieran un escalofrió, pero obviamente el mas afectado era Raphael el cual tenia una mueca de preocupación.

- Pero que clase de información? — pregunto Donnie pero tan pronto Leatherhead abrió la boca se empezaron a escuchar disparos.

- ¡Nos Disparan! — dijo Leonardo viendo una pantalla y viendo a cuatro Krangs volando y disparándoles, rápidamente saco el cañón del Shellraiser y les empezó a disparar pero esquivaban todas las municiones.

- ¡Esto no sirve! ¡Hay que salir! — dijo Raphael abriendo la puerta y trepándose al techo del auto con Mikey atrás.

- ¡Cierto! Donnie, tu manejas — dijo soltando el mando y Donatello apurado lo tomo.

- ¿Me vas a dejar solo con EL?— pregunto alterado refiriéndose a Leatherhead.

- Quitando a Raph y a mi, eres el único que tiene edad para conducir.

- !MIKEY ES SOLO UNOS SEGUNDOS MENOR QUE YO! !QUE CONDUSCA EL! — pero era inútil, Leonardo ya habia salido del vehículo acompañando a sus hermanos en la pelea dejando a Donatello asustado con Leatherhead.

Afuera las tortugas estaban tratando de pelear con el Krang pero estaban muy alejados y lo único que podían hacer era lanzarles estrellas ninja pero aun asi no les hacían daño.

- Emm chicos… ¡Esto No Ayuda! — dijo Mikey lanzándoles sus ultimas estrellas.

- No podemos atacar desde esta distancia! Hay que acercarnos — Dijo Leonardo y el seguido de sus hermanos saltaron hasta treparse en los vehículos Krang pero tan pronto se treparon unas armas Krang salieron de atrás y les apuntaron directamente — eso es nuevo — dijo Leonardo y las Tortugas empezaron a esquivar los disparan tratando de mantener el equilibrio enzima del vehículo Krang, sin mas opciones Leonardo se regreso al techo del Shellraiser y sus hermanos lo siguieron y pero a diferencia de Leo ellos batallaron un poco para aterrizar de pie.

- Esto no se esta poniendo fácil — dijo Raph y los tres siguieron esquivando los disparos, hasta que de repente un buzón se estrello contra un Krang pero estrellándose con otro en el proceso, las tres tortugas vieron en dirección en la que vino el buzón y vieron a Slash corriendo sobre edificios — SPIKE! — dijo Raphael feliz de ver a su amigo sano y salvo, Slash de un salto aterrizo sobre un vehículo Krang presionándolo fuertemente haciendo que empezara a salir humo casi inmediatamente, volvió a saltar aun estando en el aire y con su Mazo golpeo al Krang restante y después aterrizo sobre el Shellraiser.

- ¡WUJU! ¡Nos Salvamos! — grito Mikey emocionado alzando los brazos.

- No estés tan seguro — dijo Slash y volteo el rostro viendo a otros tres Krangs, eran los Krangs que estaban siguiendo a Slash.

- ¡OH! ¡PORFAVOR! — grito Mikey bajando los brazos y poniendo expresión hastiada.

- ¡Spike! ¿Estas bien? — pregunto ya que repentinamente Slash se desplomo en el vehículo que estaba en marcha.

- No... Estoy muy cansado... lo siento — dijo y se durmió en el techo del vehículo, los tres nuevos Krang empezaron a dispararles pero de repente Leonardo reconoció el lugar en donde estaban, inmediatamente se le ocurrió un plan de escape.

- ¡Donnie! ¡Abre la compuerta 4!

- ¿Que? pero los rastreadores

- No los llevaremos a la guarida, solo hazlo y después conduce sin rumbo — Donatello entendió y dio vuelta brusca donde las tortugas se hirieran caído de no ser que se agarraron a los picos del caparazón de Slash, estando en un callejón sin salida Donatello presiono un botón y una puerta secreta se abrió desde el suelo haciendo que el Shellraiser pasara rápidamente por ella e inmediatamente se cerrara dejando a los Krang en la superficie.

- Eso estuvo cerca — dijo Mikey desplomándose en el techo del Shellraiser el cual tenia un ritmo mas lento.

- ¿Spike? Estas bien — lo empezó a mover Raphael.

- Si... solo dejame... descansar un momento — dijo incorporándose un poco y sentándose en sima del vehículo.

- No quiero interrumpir pero ¡NO ME GUSTA ESTAR SOLO CON EL! — dijo algo enojado Donatello.

- ¡Oh! Cierto — dijo Leonardo y las cuatro tortugas se metieron al Shellraiser el cual el espacio se eso considerablemente apretado ya que tenían a dos mutantes cada una mas del doble de grandes que ellos, Slash se sentó alado de Leatherhead pero apoyándose del lado contrario igual que el cocodrilo y empezaron recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Les dijiste? — pregunto Slash.

- Si — respondió Leatherhead.

- ¿Pudieron quitarte el rastreador? — volvió a preguntar Slash.

- No se los e dicho— respondió Leatherhead.

- ¿Quitar? — pregunto Donnie — pense que dijiste que si los tratabas de quitar causaban una enorme explosión.

- Tienen un sistema de anulación... nosotros no podemos porque es demasiado complicado y nuestros dedos son demasiado grandes — dijo Leatherhead aun tratando de recuperar el aliento pero también se veía algo soñoliento al igual que Slash.

- Hmmm... Supongo que puedo intentarlo — del costado de su asiento saco un pequeño bolso de color café.

- Amigo, te dijeron que los ayudes a quitarse esas cosas, no que les des tips de moda — dijo Mikey en broma.

- Ja-ja — dijo Donnie con sarcasmo y estando algo tenso, tenia que acercarse a Leatherhead para quitarle esa cosa — Bueno... aqui voy — saco una lupa y empezó a ver el rastreador a varios centímetros de distancia de Leatherhead.

- Donnie... DEJA DE JUGAR! — dijo Raphael enojado ya que quería quitarle esa cosa lo mas rápido posible de Slash.

- E-Esta bien — dijo no muy seguro y se acercó mas a Leatherhead para revisar mas ese rastreador — hmm... creo que se como, pero prométeme ¡NO APLASTAR MI CAVEZA! — le dijo enojado a Leatherhead.

- ... -

- Leatherhead? — le pregunto Mikey.

*Ronquido*

- Se durmió — dijo Slash viéndolo con cierta diversión.

- Creo que tu también deberías de dormir tan siquiera unos minutos — le sugirió Raphael con una sonrisa.

- Supongo que... tienes... razon... — *Ronquido* — Raphael sonrio con diversión.

- ¿Tienes un plan? — le pregunto Mikey a Leonardo que estaba conduciendo el Shellraiser pero de repente el vehículo empezó a ir mas lento.

- De momento descansemos — freno el auto el cual se encontraba en unos rieles abandonados, se quedaron ahi unos minutos, nadie dijo nada pero el estrés estaba creciendo.

- Porque tardas tanto Donnie? — pregunto Raphael con estrés.

- ¡Esto no es tan fácil! Un movimiento en falso y todos desaparecemos, es demasiado sensible, aparte no traje mis herramientas para estos trabajos tan delicados.

- ¡Oh Que Bien! ¿Algo mas quiere salir mal? — dijo Raphael con ironía y de repente unos disparos se empezaron a escuchar, los cuatro salieron del vehículo y vieron mas de veinte Krangdroids.

- ¿Tenias que Preguntar? — pregunto Mikey con algo de miedo y empuñando sus armas al igual que sus hermanos, los cuatro hermanos empezaron a luchar con clara desventaja.

- Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Algún Plan? — le pregunto Mikey a Leo con notoria desesperación mientras luchaba con tres Krangdroids a la vez.

Desde adentro del vehículo se escuchaba la pelea lo que hiso que las dos vestias se despertaran y se asomaran a ver la desventajosa batalla que estaban librando las torturas.

- ¡KRAAAANG! — Grito Leatherhead perdiendo el control y aun débil y cansado fue a luchar con los Krangdroids salvajemente.

- Jeje... me gusta tu espíritu — dijo Slash con una sonrisa y tomando su mazo también fue a la pelea ignorando el cansancio.

La pelea se volvió mas a favor para el grupo de mutantes pero de repente mas Krangdroides aparecieron, Leatherhead ya habia recuperado el control pero ahora se sentia mas agotado y sin mas se desplomo apoyándose en el Shellraiser, Slash tampoco pudo e hiso lo mismo, los mutantes estaban rodeados mientas esquivaban y bloqueaban los disparo, ya no sabían que hacer y el agotamiento no ayudaba.

- Jeje... supongo que este es el final — dijo Slash con amargura pero con una sonrisa.

- ¡No digas eso! — dijo Raphael el cual estaba de espaldas enfrente de el en forma protectora.

- Nunca olvidare el momento en el que probé la comida de Mikey — dijo Leatherhead con una sonrisa y de forma que pareciera que estaba a punto de morir.

- Nunca olvidare el momento en el que Raphael me encontró — dijo de la misma forma con la mirada clavada en el suelo y también con una sonrisa.

- ¡Vasta ustedes dos! — dijo Leonardo preocupado ya que el numero de Krang's era demasiado.

- ... Tampoco olvidare el momento en el que mute a esto que soy ahora.

- Yo tampoco olvidare eso.

- Y tampoco olvidare el momento en el que les confié el cristal Krang... y lo perdieron — las cuatro tortugas se tensaron y sintieron verguenza instantánea pero aun asi siguieron peleando.

- Y los momentos en el que Raphael siempre me hablaba mal de sus hermanos... pero los apreciaba sin decírmelo haciendo que hiciera esa estupidez... nunca lo olvidare — Raphael se tenso mas que antes y su cara se puso roja y miro hacia otro lado aun esquivando los disparos del Krang.

- Tampoco olvidare-

- ¡YA ENTENDIMOS! — Dijeron las cuatro tortugas con culpa.

- Esto esta mal — dijo Leonardo sintiéndose totalmente perdido

- ¡Debes tener un plan! ¡Eres el líder! — dijo Raphael con desesperación

- ¡OH! ¡YO TENGO UN PLAN! — dijo Mikey de repente y se metio al Shellraiser que estaba justo atrás de ellos, lo encendió y apuntando el cañón hacia arriba disparo y un montón de rocas cayeron justo enzima de los Krangdois dejándolos a todos destruidos — Ta-Ran! — dijo Mikey con orgullo y saliendo del vehículo.

- No puedo creerlo... ¡Mikey tenia una idea útil! — dijo Donatello con impresión.

- ¡Rápido! Todos pidan un deseo — dijo Raphael y todos sonrieron levemente.

- Bueno... Donnie a lo que ibas, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vengan mas Krangdroids.

- Si, claro — se acerco a Leatherhead y siguió en lo que iba, tardo unos minutos en los que paso nerviosismo junto a los demás por temor a que eso explotara, de repente el rastreador se despego de Leatherhead — ¡Oh! ¡Bien! — sus hermanos aliviados, Leatherhead y Slash también hubieran sonreído de no ser que se encontraron dormidos — Ahora el que sigue — cuando iba a empezar a quitar el de Slash el cual se encontraba en la parte trasera de su caparazón se hoyo pasos.

- Son los Krangdroids! — dijo alarmado Leonardo y empuño sus armas junto con sus hermanos.

- Porque no solo volvemos a soltar un cañonazo al techo como antes — reclamo Raphael arto de pelear con esos robots.

- ¡Porque se acabaron las municiones! – dijo Mikey con miedo.

- Donnie, tu sigue con el Rastreador, nosotros te cubrimos — las tortugas empezaron a pelear feroz mente mientras que Donnie trataba de quitar el rastreador de Slash, pasaron unos interminables segundos antes de que Donnie pudiera quitar correctamente el Rastreador.

- ¡Lo quite! ¡Woaa! — un Krangdroid estaba justo alado de el listo para dispararle pero Raphael le clavo sus Sai's varias veces descomponiéndolo.

- Que bien que pudiste ahora solo hay que irnos — pero justo en ese momento llegaron más Krangdroids.

- ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! — dijo Leonardo con toda la tensión que podría tener, las tortugas se olvidaron de escapar y se concentraron en defenderse.

En un rincón estaban los otros mutantes descansando y siendo ignorados, Leatherhead estaba dormido pero Slash no tanto, empezó a abrir los ojos y vio que ya no tenían los rastreadores, también vio a las tortugas tratando de defenderse y se le ocurrió un plan, rápidamente tomo los rastreadores y cargo a Leatherhead hacia el auto, lo metio junto con el mismo y se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

- Gracias a esos momentos de extrema aburrimiento en los cuales leía manuales de conducción — se dijo a si mismo y prendió el auto y dando reversa se deshizo de varios Krang, abrió las puertas y las tortugas entendieron el mensaje y se metieron, de repente mas Krang aparecieron.

- ¡Que información era tan importante como para mandar a decenas de Krangdroids por ustedes! — pregunto frustrado Leonardo.

- Una clave para la des-mutación — eso tomo por sorpresa a todos, se levanto del asiento del conductor soltando el mando a lo que Leonardo rápidamente lo tomo, abrió la puerta y viendo a todos los Krandroids le aventó los rastreadores y casi enseguida les aventó un par de estrellas ninja provocando que los aparatos explotaras llevándose con la explosión casi todos los Krangdorids e impulsando el vehículo violentamente y guiándolo por los rieles abandonados.

- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — gritaron todas las tortugas durante la velocidad del vehículo hasta que el impulso termino y los dejo muy afortunadamente cerca de la entrada de la guarida.

- ... Eso fue tétrico — dijo Mikey y todos asintieron mientras tenían expresiones aterradas y con los ojos totalmente abiertos

- ... Pero que fue eso de la clave a la des-mutación? — reacciono Donnie y cuando volteo encontró a Slash y a Leatherhead profundamente dormidos — ¿Que? ¡NO! ¡No se pueden dormir! — se acerco a ellos tratando de despertarlos pero mantenían un sueño profundo.

- Déjalos Donnie — dijo Leonardo sonriente y con ojeras — mañana les preguntas, nosotros no soportamos ni dos horas de los cuatro dias que ellos pasaron.

- *Suspiro* — Tienes razon — dijo derrotado pero sonrio a final de cuentas.

- Vámonos, dejémoslos dormir — dijo Raphael cansado y listo para dormir.

- A'wwww... Se ve tan tierno cuando duerme — vio a Leatherhead con grandes ojos y una sonrisa enternecida — parece un gatito.

- ¿Como puedes ver a ese monstro aplasta cabezas asi? — pregunto frustrado Donatello.

- Déjalo, mejor prende esta cosa y llévalo al garaje, no puedo mas de esto, necesito... dormir — dijo Raphael sentándose en su asiento pero casi inmediatamente e durmió

- Que rápido — se burlo Mikey — Ni yo me duermo tan rápido — *Ronquidos* — Mikey también se sentó en su lugar e inmediatamente se durmió.

- Que tipos, Leonardo ¿los despierto? — le pregunto a Leonardo que estaba en el asiento del conductor dormido y roncando ligeramente — o bueno... — hastiado también se sentó en su asiento y se durmió.

Todos los mutantes dormirían ahi asta que recobraran el conocimiento.

**Fin.**

.:~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~:.

Waaa! Al Fin lo acabe! Con sueño pero lo acabe!

Dios! Después de tanto aguantar el sueño ahora me siento bien con migo mismo!

Bien! Aquí estoy yo con otro Fiction, pero este supongo que es mas especial, realmente quería escribir un Fic con Leatherhead y Slash Pero no me venia la inspiración ¡Pero de pronto idea! y TADAN!

Espero que me den sus opiniones sobre el Fic

Si les gusto Pónganlo en favoritos, si no les gusto denme su critica pero por favor sean palabras suaves... soy malo recibiendo critica aun sabiendo que eso me ayuda a mejorar.

Les comento que me pueden seguir por Tumblr el cual es " " pero para que cargue completamente hay que cargar la pagina dos veces (no se porque) (Advertencia: TCest o yaoi de cualquier tipo)

y ya! no tengo nada mas que decir excepto que me encanto escribir este fic  
y espero que a ustedes también!


End file.
